In manufacturing electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, a plasma processing apparatus is used. In general, such a plasma processing apparatus includes a chamber main body, a mounting table and a plasma source. The chamber main body provides its internal space as a chamber. The mounting table is configured to hold a target object mounted thereon. The plasma source supplies the energy into the chamber to excite a gas supplied into the chamber. In the plasma processing apparatus, the target object is processed by active species such as ions and/or radicals from the plasma generated inside the chamber.
In a plasma process, there may be a case where the irradiation of the ions onto the target object is suppressed to prevent any damage to the target object due to the ions or to form a desired shape on the target object. For such a plasma process, there is generally known a plasma processing apparatus with a plasma trap installed within a chamber.
In a plasma processing apparatus provided with a plasma trap, a target object is processed substantially by radicals capable of passing through the plasma trap. However, there is a demand for implementing a process of the target object with only radicals as well as a process of the target object with the ions having various energies in a single plasma processing apparatus. In other words, there is a need for a plasma processing apparatus having the good controllability of the ion energy for a target object.